Storm Aquario M145Q
Storm Aquario M145Q is an Attack-type Beyblade released in the Hybrid Wheel Match Set. Face Bolt: Aquario The Face depicts Aquarius, the water bearer. It is one of the 88 constellations in space. The face looks like a vase pouring out water representing Aquarius. Energy Ring: Aquario *'Weight:' 3.2 grams Aquario has 4 wave-like patterns in a navy blue color. It is one of the heaviest right spin Clear Wheels weighing 3.2 grams. Aquario is a great choice in Stamina and Defense combos because of its weight. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Storm *'Weight:' 30.4 grams. Storm is the second Pegasus-oriented Wheel, following Pegasis and as such, is based on. Compared to Pegasis, Storm has taken more of a flatter-shape. While retaining the three-wing design with the gap between each wing, the wings are much flatter and do not carry as much detail as it's predecessor. The wings still resemble the wings of Pegasus however. Storm also does not contain the various holes Pegasis had and instead, feature curvy wind-like patterns around, as a replacement. Storm is also the first Pegasus Wheel to use the HWS System. Due to this, it has been designed to use an Energy Ring; whereas Pegasis does not as Energy Rings were non-existent during the Metal System. Performance-wise, Storm is a decent Attack-Type Fusion Wheel. It's gaps serving as it's primary contact point, allow it to conduct decent Smash Attack capability. Yet compared to Pegasis, Storm is lighter, being 30.4 grams while Pegasis is approximately 36 grams; ironically making Storm obsolete to Pegasis. Due to this, it has caused Storm to be called by some, a "cheaper version of Pegasis". However as more releases followed, Storm alongside Pegasus has been greatly outclassed by dozens of Attack-Type Fusion Wheels; with Variares and Blitz currently at the top. Spiral, in a way, is an upgraded and much better version of Storm. Overall, Storm was a moderate Attack-based Fusion Wheel at it's release. Although it failed to live up to it's predecessor and has been outclassed, it still managed to provide decent Smash Attack and obtained in some way, a spot in the metagame. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Customizations: *'Storm Cetus 230RDF (Defense)' *'Storm Quetzalcoatl CH120WD (Stamina)' *'Storm Unicorno C145R2F (Attack)' Spin Track: M145 (Move 145) *'Height:' 14.5 millimeters This part has a gimmick, as suggested by the name. By moving the Performance Tip, you can change the frequency of bounces and the position of the Performance Tip. This works well with the Quake Performance Tip. This Spin Track, however, has very little spin capacity, and very poor Stamina. However, It has shown great combination with MS and HF. It will bounce vigorously when used with the Sharp series tips. When the performance tip is set in the middle, it can perform like a 145 variation of S130 but is even better, due to more weight and height. When the lock mechanism of the Track is broken, the Tip can move freely and makes it perform badly. This causes unwanted jumps or too many jumps. That will cause the bey to sleep out. It is not a recomended track. Performance Tip: Q (Quake) This is indeed one of the most valuable parts of the Beyblade. The Performance Tip is actually a WF tip, only cut diagonally so that the Beyblade can bounce. Due to this, it has a very poor spin capacity or it has very little Stamina. However, It provides great Attack movement when placed on another Track besides Move 145. Trivia * Storm Aquario shares the same track & Performance Tip combination with Storm Capricorne M145Q. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types